PD Te Amo
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: AU/HUMANOS. Bella es una joven viuda que trata de encauzar nuevamente su vida tras la muerte de su amado esposo Edward Cullen. entonces descubre que le ha dejado varias cartas. "Algunas veces solo hay una cosa por decir"
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!! _

_Ejem, bueno, soy nueva en esto en el maravilloso mundo de Stephenie Meyer. No hace mucho que leí los libros y sin embargo ya me considero una Twilighter de corazón. _

_Este es el primer fic que hago sobre Crepúsculo… espero en verdad les agrade. _

_Cabe recalcar que la trama NO me pertenece, es de una película que lleva el mismo nombre. Ojala les guste._

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer, el uso de los personajes es por "sano" entretenimiento. P.S I Love You es copyright de sus respectivos autores. Nada de lo que ves aquí me pertenece, solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

_**P.D. Te Amo.**_

_**/**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_**/**_

-¡Bella!-

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Isabella entro rápidamente azotándolas tras de ella. Poco le importaba la persona que continuara llamándole. Con toda la dignidad y el enfado que sentía en esos momentos, y rogando el que su natural torpeza no hiciese acto de presencia, comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían a su hogar.

-Bella, por favor escúchame- llamo con aterciopelada voz un hombre entrando al edificio –Lo siento, en verdad- subió las escaleras tomando el mismo camino que la chica.

Esta, aumento la velocidad; aunque no importase mucho, bien sabia que por su condición física el podría alcanzarla en cuestión de segundos.

Edward suspiro frustrado- Al menos dime una cosa- se paso una mano por sus cobrizos cabellos- ¿Estas molesta por algo que hice o es por algo que tu crees que hice?

Bella detuvo su andar y lo miro con estupefacción e incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle aquello? Poco a poco la ira se vio reflejada en su mirada, la cual, clavo en los ojos verdes que se encontraban frente a ella, solo que un tramo de escalera mas abajo.

-No, definitivamente fue algo que yo hice- declaro el chico –Bella en verdad lo lamento.

Isabella llego a su departamento, saco un juego de llaves y con una torpeza menos sobresaliente de lo normal abrió la puerta. La empujo con fuerza para que esta se cerrase, pero una nívea mano detuvo la inercia y entro en la casa. Ella, le miro por encima del hombro y continúo caminando.

Edward rodó los ojos y la alcanzo rápidamente, poso un brazo sobre su cintura impidiendo su movimiento. Beso su hombro y luego deslizo sus labios hacia su odio- Te he dicho que lo siento- dijo antes de atrapar el lóbulo entre sus dientes y mordisquear suavemente.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en no comenzar a hiperventilar y controlar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Odiaba no poder controlarse cuando Edward comenzaba a besarla, se comportaba peor que una adolescente y eso le enfadaba. ¡Enfado!, ¡Claro! Ahora recordaba, estaba molesta con el. Esta vez no se la dejaría tan sencillo como un simple beso. A regañadientes separo sus cuerpos y se escabullo hasta la habitación.

-Al menos, ¿Podrías tener la gentileza de decirme porque me estoy disculpando?- pregunto el hombre comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡Eres increíble Edward Cullen!- musito con enfado mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de atuendo. Se quito el vestido celeste y en su lugar coloco un camisón – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste y no puedes recordarlo!

-Bella, por favor…

-¡Le dijiste a mi padre que no quería tener hijos!

Cullen abrió los ojos con asombro – ¡Eso no es verdad!- discrepo acercándose a ella – Únicamente mencione que no estabas lista para tenerlos.

-Y con eso, le diste a entender que no los quiero.

Edward suspiro frustrado, se apretó por breves instantes el puente de la nariz con su mano derecha al tiempo que cerraba los ojos – Estas siendo irracional

-No lo hago. ¡Edward, no lo entiendes! Ya no soy exactamente una adolescente de dieciocho. Tengo veintiocho años y estoy casada. Se supone que yo tendría que estar ya esperando la llegada de mi primer bebe. ¡Y ahora tú le diste la idea de que no me interesa tener uno!

Cullen soltó un gruñido exasperado, camino hasta Isabella y en un ágil movimiento coloco una mano en sus rodillas y otra en su espalda y la levanto del suelo; ella, ante tan repentina jugada, se aferro con fuerza a su cuello. Sin perder el contacto visual comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama, donde delicadamente la soltó. Con sumo cuidado se situó sobre ella, soportando su peso en una mano y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su costado derecho. Le dedico su sonrisa favorita y se apodero de sus labios.

Algo contrariada, Bella devolvió el beso para segundos después profundizarlo, y dejándose llevar por sus instintos rodeo su cuello con las manos y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Edward gruño. Jadeando alejo sus labios y los llevo hasta su cuello.

-Edward- soltó entre suspiros-No intentes distraerme.

-No es mi intención-hablo sin apartar su rostro de entre su cuello. Llevo sus labios hasta su hombro y continúo bajando.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es…. Tu… intención?- cuestiono entre entrecortados e inaudibles gemidos.

-Simple- se separo de ella y la vio a los ojos. Su penetrante mirada esmeralda oscurecida por el deseo acelero su, de por si ya desbocado, corazón.-Haremos un bebe

Y con esas tres palabras el momento fue arruinado.

-¿Qué?- bramo mirándolo estupefacta-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

Arqueo una ceja-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-¡Quítate de encima!- grito molesta dándole puñetazos en el brazo, Edward se incorporo, Bella rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se alejo lo mas posible de el.

-En verdad que no te entiendo Bella- Dijo caminado hacia ella- Acabas de decirme que quieres tener un bebe, pero te rehúsas a hacer uno… no vienen de una cigüeña, ¿sabes?

-Eres verdaderamente insoportable- acuso la castaña

-Entonces dime que es lo que quieres. Yo no puedo leer las mentes Isabella- exigió cruzándose de brazos

- Ya hemos hablado antes de esto Edward-Dijo desviando la mirada –Bien sabes que tener un hijo es algo que me muero por hacer. Pero cuando eso suceda necesito que tengamos una economía estable, que podamos ofrecerle una buena vida. Necesito que estemos totalmente preparados para eso

-Eso no se aleja mucho a lo que le comente a tu padre. –Interrumpió –Sigo sin comprender el porque de tu enfado

-Edward, conoces perfectamente a Charlie… sabes que te odia con el alma- se acerco un poco hacia el –Cualquier cosa que le digas el encontrara la manera de voltearlo todo en tu contra. Ahora, con esto, el puede pensar dos cosas- espeto levantando dos dedos.- Que intentas presionarme para tener hijos o que en realidad tu no quieres darle nietos.

Cullen tomo su mano y camino hasta la cama sentándose sobre; esta rodeo su cintura con sus níveas manos y la atrajo hasta el, recargo su cabeza en su estomago y dio pequeños besos en el.- Tener un hijo juntos seria maravilloso- susurro sobre su piel

Bella acaricio sus cobrizos cabellos- Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Quiero que estemos completamente preparados para un bebe.

-Yo no veo donde esta el problema

-¡Solo mira este lugar, Edward!- argumento alzando los brazos y liberándose de su agarre -Aquí a duras penas entramos tú y yo... ¿Cómo piensas que criaremos un niño aquí?

-Bella, podemos comprar algo mejor, tu sabes que yo puedo darte la vida que en realidad te mereces… dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

-Edward, no- discrepo- En un matrimonio ambos tienen que dar de su parte, todo debe ser equitativo. ¡Yo no puedo vivir a costa tuya!. Además, eso desequilibraría mas la balanza entre nosotros.

-Lo mió es tuyo, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si compramos una casa, con _tu_ dinero, entonces seria _tuya, _no,_ nuestra._

-No seas ridícula- hablo exasperado –Claro que seria nuestra.

-No, seria solo tuya. Ya te he dicho que no quiero vivir a costa tuya. Si haremos esto lo haremos bien.

-¿Y cual es tu definición de bien?

-La mía. Ambos continuaremos ahorrando hasta que podamos dividirnos el enganche para una casa en partes iguales, así como las cuentas y demás gastos. Hasta entonces aguardaremos.

-quizás si consiguieras un trabajo donde haya una mejor paga…

-Mi trabajo esta perfectamente, muchas gracias- finalizo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bella, detestas trabajar ahí- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros –Lo dices siempre mientras duermes. La paga es pésima y odias a tus compañeras de trabajo… ¿Por qué continuar entonces trabajando en bienes raíces?

-Porque es_ mi_ empleo. Porque luche por conseguirlo y si renunciara nada me garantiza poder encontrar uno nuevo. – Aparto sus manos de sus hombros- Yo no tengo ningún talento.

-Eres ridícula-puso los ojos en blanco y se paso una mano por los cabellos.- Eres muy talentosa

-¿Lo soy?- pregunto con ironía- Mencióname un solo talento, solo uno.

-Sencillo- Mostró su famosa sonrisa torcida- Eres increíblemente hermosa, inteligente, escribes maravillosamente… deberías intentar ser escritora.

-¡Eres exasperante Edward Cullen!- gruño- Yo no soy nada de lo que dijiste. Grábatelo en la cabeza. No tengo talento alguno.

Por vigésima vez esa noche, Cullen apretó el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha y cerro los ojos. –No encuentro la manera de hacerte entrar en razón- hablo pausadamente- Eres ridícula y absurda.

Lo miro con rabia- Si en verdad piensas que soy eso ¿por que razón sigues a mi lado?- Sintió lagrimas de impotencia acumularse en sus ojos-No es necesario que continúes conmigo Edward Anthony.

-Bella…

-Vete

-¿Qué?- inquirió sorprendido abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras intentaba alcanzarla- Bella escucha…

-Que te vayas.- pronuncio lenta e imperativamente

El hombre se enderezo y la frialdad que se reflejo en su rostrofue claramente evidente en su voz cuando pregunto -¿Es eso lo que quieres, de verdad quieres que me vaya?

-Si, es justamente lo que quiero. ¡Desaparece de mi vista Cullen!- Grito finalizando la conversación y desapareciendo por la puerta entrando en la habitación.

Un fuerte y estruendazo ruido causo la puerta al ser azotada. Isabella asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, sus cejas lucían levantadas y sus ojos mostraban el arrepentimiento. Salio completamente de la habitación y se situó tras el sofá, viendo directamente a la puerta de entrada. Segundos después esta se abrió. Edward entro mostrando toda su magnificencia. La escruto con su mirada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-¿Listo, amor?- cuestiono cautelosamente- ¿Puedo volver ya?

La albina levo sus manos a su rostro, ocultando su boca tras de ellas.- Lo siento-

Instantes después subió torpemente al sofá y extendió los brazos en su dirección. El ágilmente traspaso una pequeña mesa y se coloco frente a ella. Bella rodeo su cuello con sus manos y atrapo su cintura con sus piernas. Edward tomo sus muslos con sus manos y beso fieramente sus labios, encaminándose a la habitación.

-No puedes echarme cada vez que te enfadas, Bella- pronuncio jadeantemente sobre sus labios.

-Perdóname- musito ella separándose de sus labios y viéndolo a los ojos- Pero en verdad me molesta que no entiendas mi punto de vista.

-Entiendo perfectamente. Que no comparta tu opinión es una algo muy diferente.

-Pero, tú sabes lo mucho que mi padre te detesta. Para el no eres mas que un cretino que…

-usurpo a su pequeña- termino la frase –Lo repite todo el tiempo. Debo decir que estoy algo decepcionado, pensé que con el pasar del tiempo encontraría un apodo despectivo más original

Bella acaricio sus cobrizos cabellos- Esperemos un poco, ¿Si?- rogó –Lo suficiente como para amaestrar a Charlie en el asunto de los nietos.

Edward asintió una vez, bien sabia que discutir con Bella era un caso perdido. Para intentar aligerar el ambiente y cambiar un poco de tema, la separo un poco de su cuerpo y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo.

Ella enarco una ceja- ¿Qué estas buscando?

-Mi hombría. Estoy seguro que hace un momento estaba por aquí.

Isabella bajo la vista avergonzada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, sorprendida de aquel comentario. Era increíble que a pesar de todo el tiempo conviviendo juntos aun se avergonzara de aquellos comentarios.- Puedo ayudarte a buscarla si tu quieres- contesto con un hilo de voz y liberándose de sus brazos –Te alcanzare enseguida, solo necesito un minuto humano.

Edward rió mientras se encaminaba hacia la cama; le resultaba cómica la manera en la que _su_ chica catalogaba a su tiempo de aseo. _"minuto humano"_ sin duda alguna original. Abrió el edredón y entro en la cama. Bella apareció en el umbral de la puerta, su mirada tímida y avergonzada le llenaban de deseo de apoderarse de sus labios y estrecharla entre sus brazos para no liberarla jamás. Aunque sabia, que debía controlarse algunos minutos más, sus delicadas curvas no le ayudaban mucho en aquella tarea.

-Apaga la luz- ordeno, ella obedeció. Cuando todo se encontraba en penumbras el hombre de ojos esmeralda estiro los brazos –Ven aquí.

Su aterciopelada voz la hacia perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, con lentos movimientos se acerco hacia el, en un intento de aparentar sensualidad. Pero, como en todos sus planes, no contaba con su natural torpeza. Al acercarse hacia la cama, tropezó con un zapato suyo abandonado a mitad del pasillo, cayo de bruces contra el piso golpeándose la espinilla.

-Mierda- maldijo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado saliendo de la cama y yendo a su auxilio.

-Si, solo, fue un golpe en la pierna… de nuevo.

Cullen la sostuvo en brazos y la coloco en la cama, toco delicadamente la pierna y al no encontrar algún signo de que el daño hubiese sido grave, soltó un suspiro.- En verdad debes comprar una lampara, Bella. Si a la luz eres peligrosa, no quiero ni imaginarme que te sucedería a oscuras. Terminaras matándote tu sola un día de estos.

-Eso no sucederá porque tú estarás aquí para salvarme, ¿no es cierto?

-Toda mi vida.

Edward entro en la cama. Bella rápidamente se situó encima de él, colocando ambas piernas a sus contados, se inclino y rozo sus labios suavemente –Te amo.

-También te amo- contesto aprisionando sus castaños cabellos con una mano y acercando sus rostros para poder besarse nuevamente.

_**6 meses después**_

Un enorme establecimiento era la sede para aquel doloroso acontecimiento. Miles de personas entraban del lugar, todos con expresiones demacradas y se acercaban a Isabella para poder expresarle sus condolencias. Dos omnipotentes siluetas hicieron aparición, una de ellas era pequeña, con facciones finas dignas de un duendecillo, que caminaba gracilmente casi al punto de parecer danzar. Sus cabellos cortos y negros, despeinados con picos apuntando hacia todas direcciones. El otro, era un hombre de aspecto forzudo y rudo, con músculos marcados incluso en lugares donde no se suponía deberían existir, alto y con cabellos oscuros y rizados. Ambos tenían marcadas ojeras bajo sus parpados. Y eran de piel marmórea.

Caminaron alo mismo ritmo, con expresiones serenas. La chica llego frente a Bella y su expresión se descompuso a una de tristeza para comenzar a sollozar. La castaña se levanto rápidamente y dirigió hacia la pequeña chica

-Alice- susurro Emmett.

Alice se arrojo a los brazos de Bella- Bella, lo siento tanto. No se suponía que las cosas fuesen de ese modo.

La albina envolvió los brazos alrededor del duendecillo- Yo también lo siento Alice. –Se separo un poco de ella – Lo siento con toda mi alma.- Las traicioneras lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Intento limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano, intentando recordar su tacto cuando el enjugaba su llanto con dulzura

-Todos lo sentimos Bella- Hablo Emmet abrazándola –Extrañaremos mucho a mi hermanito.

Una mujer despampanante de rubios cabellos y ojos azules se situó al lado de Emmett. Era esbelta, de cara y figura perfecta, todo lo que una buena modelo debería tener.- Edward fue una maravillosa persona, pero tú tienes que salir adelante Bella-. Animo Rosalie. Junto a ella estaba otro chico rubio, quien se acerco a Alice y la abrazo fuertemente

A su lado, aparecieron otras personas de aspecto celestial. Una mujer menuda de castaños cabellos y un hombre rubio. Alice y Emmett Cullen eran hermanos de Edward, Carlisle y Esme Cullen eran sus padres. Bella adoraba a su familia política, eran divertidos y amorosos… la familia ideal. Rosalie Hale era la esposa de Emmett y muy querida amiga de la albina y la duendecilla. Jasper Hale era novio de Alice.

-Bella, cariño- hablo Esme al borde de las lagrimas –Entendemos tu dolor.

Y era verdad, de eso estaba segura, porque… ¿Qué dolor puede ser peor que el de perder a un hijo, un hermano… o al amor de tu vida? Esme y Carlisle habia experimentado ese dolor ya una vez, después de nacer Edward, su cuarto hijo había muerto a las pocas horas de nacer. Y ahora, veinticinco años despues, volvían a sentir en carne propia tan desgarradora sensación.

Todos los presentes se congregaron en un auditorio de aquel establecimiento, sobre este se encontraban arreglos florales, un pequeño cofre de plata, y a su lado, varias fotografías. Carlisle camino hacia el estrado, se coloco al lado del pequeño cofre y carraspeo antes de hablar.

-Me gustaría agradecer a todos por su presencia el día de hoy. Se que no es fácil intentar darle un ultimo adiós a un excelente hijo, un hermano cómplice, un amigo leal, un esposo cariñoso… Edward, se fue dejando en todos aquellos que lo apreciábamos un gran vació en nuestros corazones. Sin embargo, estoy seguro, que no le gustaría ver tristeza en nuestros rostros. No hay mucho mas que decir… simplemente, dejar que sus obras digan todo por el- Aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar, para despues ser inundado por las dulces notas musicales de un piano, música compuesta por el difunto.

Las personas comenzaron a formas pequeños grupos, saludándose despues de tiempo sin verse o conociéndose entre ellos, muchos se alejaban de ella justo despues de darle el pésame, y ciertamente no los culpaba, seguramente parecía la típica viuda que se sumerge en su miseria y se regodea de tristeza mientras espera su mundo acabe para reunirse a su amado. Porque eso era justo lo que ella hacia. Se rezago de los presentes y se sentó en una mesa, tomo un trago de lo que fuese que contuviera el vaso y se sumió en sus recuerdos.

-Hola- Una voz masculina la saco de su ensimismamiento. Viro la cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con un hombre de negros y largos cabellos, piel broncínea y sonrisa encantadora –Las chicas mas lindas siempre se encuentran en estos lugares.- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Soy Jacob Black.

-Bella Cullen- Respondió tomando la mano que el joven le ofrecía.-Nunca te había visto, eres..

-Soy un…_amigo de la familia_, por decirlo de algún modo; mi padre es amigo de Charlie Swan y yo trabajo en el restaurante de Renee, su ultima locura.- Explico banalmente mientras le daba un trago a la bebida que había traído consigo -¿Y tu que eres?, ¿prima, hermana?

-Soy la viuda.

Jacob comenzó a toser, Bella golpeo ligeramente su espalda intentando ayudarle.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestiono cuando lo noto mas calmado.

Black asintió, luego bajo la vista un poco y poso una mano sobre su nuca- Ay- se quejo- Creo que metí la pata.

Isabella negó con la cabeza- Esta bien, tu no sabias quien era yo.

-Espera, espera… ¿Entonces tu eres Isabella Swan?- interrumpió a la chica- ¿Eres la famosísima Bella de la que tanto hablan Charlie y Renee?- Ella asintió -¡Genial!, estoy encantado de conocerte.

-A mi también me da gusto Jacob, pero… si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola un momento.

-Claro, entiendo. Lamento mucho todo esto.- contesto vehemente levantándose –Me encantaría volver a vernos, sabes donde encontrarme; solo pregúntaselo a tus padres.- Hizo un movimiento con su mano en señal de despedida.-No lo olvides Bella.

La castaña sonrió amargamente, y dirigió su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia el frente, donde se encontraba la fotografía de su amado. Comenzó a gimotear, y a falta de testigos oculares, recargo sus manos sobre la mesa y encima de estas coloco su cabeza y lloro. Lloro amargamente, intentando dejar fluir toda la tristeza que embargaba su ser.

Ahora que estaba sola, podía sentirse miserable sin causar lastima.

* * *

_Espero en verdad que les haya agradado. _

_Decidí salirme del típico Bella POV, ojala lo haya hecho bien. Parecería como que todo ocurre con rapidez, pero créanme, es solo el comienzo –inserte risa macabra- Aunque no creo que sea un fic demasiado largo. _

_Como lo mencione en un principio soy nueva utilizando a los personajes de Twilight, espero haberlo hecho bien. Pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes. También recalco que la trama No me pertenece. _

_Espero de todo corazón me den su opinión, es muy importante para mi conocer que piensan sobre esta historia. _

_Reviews onegai!!, me harian muy feliz. _

_Matta ne!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer, el uso de los personajes es por "sano" entretenimiento. P.S I Love You es copyright de sus respectivos autores. Nada de lo que ves aquí me pertenece, solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

_**P.D. Te Amo.**_

_**/**_

_**Capitulo 2.**_

_**/**_

-Recuerdo perfectamente cuando pedí la mano de Rose en matrimonio. Estaba completamente nervioso, recuerdo incluso que las manos me sudaban. Entonces Ed se acerco a mi, puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo "Tranquilo Emmett, de igual manera Rosalie terminara diciendo que no así que no hay de que preocuparse"-

Las risas aparecieron al término de la anécdota. Isabella, que alcanzo a escuchar el relato a pesar de estar alejada del estrado, no pudo evitar sonreír al también recordar ese momento. Levanto la cabeza y limpio con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que aun quedaban. Se levanto de la mesa y camino para reunirse con la multitud. Quería estar sola, pero anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar todas las historias que los presentes compartirían sobre su amado Edward… Lo suyo era masoquismo.

Anocheció, las personas comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, no sin antes acercarse una última vez a Bella y al cofre que contenía las cenizas de Edward y volverle a ofrecer sus condolencias. Ella solo asentía, ya no se molestaba siquiera en escuchar o en decir un leve gracias. Los Cullen la miraban con pesadumbre.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?- Cuestiono Emmett a Carlisle mientras observaba a la castaña. -¿Les avisaron?

Carlisle asintió –El vuelo de Charlie sufrio un retraso, se lamento mucho por no venir a tiempo pero prometió estar aquí mañana a primera hora.

-¿Y Renee?

-Ella no quiso asistir. Dice que odia mucho los eventos fúnebres…

-¿Pero como puede ser tan egoísta?- Intervino en la conversación Rosalie -¡Es su hija! ¡Era su yerno!

-No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto Rose- comentó Esme –Solo nos queda estar a su lado

-Bella necesita a su familia- Opino Alice –Nosotros también somos su familia, no podemos dejarla sola en un momento como este.

-Esme y yo regresaremos a Forks mañana temprano- discrepo Carlisle –No podemos quedarnos en Phoenix

- Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella- sugirió Jasper

-Bella, cariño- le llamo Esme. Ella volteo a mirarla.-Es tarde, vamos. Te llevaremos a casa.

La albina se levanto, tomo delicadamente el cofre plateado y se encamino con ellos. Carlisle abrió la puerta trasera del Mercedes. Bella agradeció con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y entro en el auto, el hombre cerró la puerta y, junto con Esme, entraron en la parte delantera. Los demás entraron en sus respectivos autos y condujeron por el mismo rumbo. La albina, al encontrar familiar aquellos árboles y haciendo conciencia de donde se dirigían, pidió solemnemente.

-Carlisle- hablo Isabella en un susurro –Por favor, llévame a casa.

Carlisle, que comprendió aquel significado, cambio el rumbo de su conducción y dando vuelta al automóvil se encamino hacia donde se localizaba el departamento que su nuera compartía con su hijo. Llegaron en poco tiempo, los ojos chocolate de la chica se opacaron de lágrimas al encontrar semejanzas en la forma de conducir de su suegro y de su fallecido marido.

-Cariño- le llamo Esme obteniendo toda su atención -¿Estas segura que estarás bien si te quedas aquí?

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para retener las lágrimas contesto - Este es mi hogar – Tomo nuevamente el cofre que se había encontrado a su costado, abrió la puerta y sin voltear a mirarles agradeció por todo. Entro rápidamente al viejo edificio y subió torpemente las escaleras.

Presurosamente abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entro en el. Encendió la luz y coloco el cofre en una mesa ubicada tras el sofá. Se sentó sobre este y comenzó a llorar amargamente por quincuagésima vez aquella tarde. Debería estar cansada, completamente agotada y sin más lágrimas que derramar. Había llorado todo el día, había llorado el día anterior, había llorado semanas enteras por las noches, cuando estaba segura que Edward dormía. Y aun así, aun quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

Dolía. Y estaba completamente segura que dolería durante toda su vida. Aquel horrible dolor le acompañaría lo que restaba de su existencia, al igual que un perro lazarillo sigue fielmente a su amo. Quería gritar, poder maldecir lo injusta que era la vida con las personas que no lo merecían. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas desplomarse, seguir a su amado en el camino al cual se le había obligado a dirigirse.

_-Algún día yo ya no estaré a tu lado._

_-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso…. ¿Qué haría yo si tú desaparecieras?_

_-Seguirías adelante._

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordar esa vieja conversación. El pensaba que seria fácil; que seria como pasar a la siguiente hoja del libro, continuar con el relato… pero no lo era cuando el significaba su relato entero. Todo su universo, su vida, sus promesas e ilusiones. Sus sueños…_ todo_ giraba en torno a el. _Ella _giraba en torno a el.

Torpemente se levanto mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas y camino hacia su cama, se quito los tacones, desabrocho el vestido negro y dejo que este resbalara hasta caer al suelo. Se dirigió hacia el armario y tomo una camisa azul celeste perteneciente a Edward. La abrazo, olisqueo la deliciosa fragancia que aun conservaba la prenda y suspiro. Lentamente pasó los brazos por los orificios correspondientes y metió la cabeza.

Apago la luz, regreso a la cama, abrió las colchas y se sentó sobre esta. Miro en la mesa que se encontraba a su lado su teléfono celular, lo tomo entre sus manos y marco un muy conocido y familiar número.

En ese mismo instante el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar, una, dos, tres veces… hasta que la contestadora hizo aparición. Se oyó un pitido y después la grabación

_-Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Deja tu mensaje y más tarde me comunicare contigo_

Bella dejo escapar un quejido mientras cubría su boca con una mano. De nueva cuenta lloro.Repitió la acción anterior, nuevamente el teléfono volvió a sonar, y al igual que la vez anterior, dejo que apareciera aquel simple mensaje.

_-Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Deja tu mensaje y más tarde me comunicare contigo_

Lo hizo por tercera vez.

_-Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Deja tu mensaje y más tarde me comunicare contigo_

Se lastimaba haciendo eso, era consiente. Sabía que no le ayudaría en nada el hacerlo. Pero aun así, no podía resistir la tentación de escuchar su aterciopelada voz de nueva cuenta. Aunque fuese simplemente por esa grabación… lo único que le quedaba de su maravillosa voz. Aun con el teléfono en mano, y repitiendo una y otra vez el ya memorizado proceso se metió en la cama. Aquella frase resonaba en el departamento mientras ella se acurrucaba en el lado correspondiente a Edward y se abrazaba a si misma

_-¿Bella? Soy Angela.. Escucha, se como te sientes, solo llamo para decirte que no te preocupes por el trabajo, dicen que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites. Cuídate. _

Gimió. Detestaba ser abruptamente despertada por alguien, séase el sonido del teléfono o de la puerta. Acomodo su cabeza bajo un cojín del sillón en un intento por volver a dormir.

_-Soy Jessica. ¿A que no adivinas? ¡Noche de chicas esta noche! Tú, yo, Lauren y Angela. ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! Llámame. _

Otro quejido… súper. Ahora tendría que llamar a Jess y cancelar la invitación. No estaba de humor para parrandear.

_-Es Alice. Pase a visitarte ayer por la tarde. Se que estabas en casa y que no quisiste abrir. Llámanos, estamos preocupados por ti. _

Alice…. Hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, La extrañaba; a ella y a los demás. Pero no podía verlos, no estaba preparada todavía para hacerle frente a la sociedad, al mundo; y no permitiría que ellos la vieran sumergida en su etapa Zombie.

_-Isabella, han pasado dos meses. ¡Tienes que salir de esa casa de una buena vez! Escucha pequeña, se que duele, lo comprendo… pero el que tu sigas así no hará que vuelva… Debes seguir adelante. _

Arrojo molesta el cojín hacia aquel estupido, molesto e inoportuno aparato. De nueva cuenta dejo caer la cabeza contra el sofá ocultándolo bajo la maraña que tenia por cabello. Para despues incorporarse y meterse en su cama. Sabia que tenían razón, y no le cabía la menor duda de que el último mensaje, cortesía de Charlie, era el más acertado de todos.

Edward no volvería. No importaba lo mucho que llorara, se quejara, pataleara, rogara… nada lo regresaría a su lado. Pero aun siendo consciente de aquello, no se levanto de su asiento. No se forjo un nuevo comienzo como cualquier persona normal lo haría al tener presente esa revelación. No… ella no podía hacer eso.

No entendía el porque no podía salir adelante, continuar con su vida. Sus amigos lo habían logrado, sus suegros lo habían logrado, cualquier persona podría lograrlo… ella no. No importase cuanto de esforzara, cuanto intentara abrir aquella puerta para dar un paseo y llenarse de toda la vitamina D posible, o incluso una ventana para ventilar esa casa. Todo era en vano. Se derrumbaba apenas tocaba el picaporte o la manija. Cualquier cosa, por minina que fuera, traía un nuevo recuerdo que la hacía desistir de todo y solo desear la muerte.

Porque una vida sin la persona a la que amas no puede considerarse vida. Porque la porquería de intento por sobrevivir que ella hacia día con día no podía clasificarse como vida. Porque no al no tener a Edward Cullen, a su amado esposo, a su cómplice, a su amante, a su mejor amigo, no podía llamarle a esto vida.

Pensando en eso, cayó dormida.

El suave sonido de unas melódicas notas musicales hizo que abriera los ojos. Se sentó perezosamente mientras frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una mano y buscaba con la mirada el provenir de la dulce melodía. La conocía perfectamente, la reconocería en donde fuera. Era su canción. La canción de cuna que Edward había escrito hace tantos años atrás para ella. La que cantaba todas las noches para que durmiera. La que tocaba en ese viejo piano que tenían en el departamento.

Llevo su mirada hasta el piano colocado en una esquina, y, en el, encontró a la mejor de sus alucinaciones tenidas hasta ahora. Un hombre de cobrizos cabellos, que llevaba exquisitamente despeinados, dueño de unos ojos esmeraldas tan encantadores y hechizantes, tocaba las teclas del piano con infinita ternura, desbordando amor y dulzura con cada nota que salía de sus dedos. Su mirada era serena, tranquila, totalmente concentrado en la canción.

Bella rápidamente salto fuera de la cama, camino lentamente, a costa de sus propios deseos, para poder estabilizarse un poco después de tan abrupto movimiento. Con pasos torpes se acerco al hombre que le daba la espalda… era magnifico. Se coloco detrás de él y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Edward, inmediatamente dejo de tocar y acaricio su antebrazo con su impotente mano.

Isabella suspiro. Comenzó a llenar el cuello y la mejilla del hombre con besos. Este sonrió. Aquella famosa sonrisa torcida suya, que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes resplandecientes y la hacia hiperventilar.

-Te eche de menos- Susurro contra la piel de su cuello. Apretó aun mas sus brazos a su alrededor, para intentar impedir que volviera a marcharse.

-Nunca me he ido- Contesto el, también susurrando

-No me abandones- rogó quedamente con voz quebrada.

-Jamás te dejare – prometió llevando su mano a los castaños cabellos de su mujer y acariciándolos

-Tengo miedo, Edward.- Confeso en su oído –No podré salir adelante sin ti. No puedo continuar sin ti.

-Claro que podrás. Saldrás adelante.

-No tengo un plan, Edward.

-No te preocupes amor, tus planes nunca funcionan.

Despertó por un molesto rayo de sol que se colaba por la cortina. Maldijo inmediatamente al astro rey por interrumpir su maravilloso despilfarro de cordura. Suspiro. Llevo sus manos a su rostro y limpio las lagrimas que había derramado mientras dormía. No era la primera vez que había soñado con Edward, pero si había sido la primera vez que pudo tocarlo, que volvió a sentir su aroma, su voz aturdiendo sus sentidos, su suave piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. Todo fue tan real… pero no era real.

Se levanto y camino hacia el pequeño refrigerador, lo abrió cansinamente. Solo había un cartón de leche caducada hace dos semanas y un pequeño contenedor con sobras de tres días atrás. Cerro el aparato al contemplar sus opciones… no es que hubiese mucho de donde escoger y ciertamente no comería aquello. Sus pasos se encaminaron ahora hacia el reproductor de música donde coloco un pequeño disco. "Claire de Lune" de Debussy sonó por toda la habitación… esa era su canción favorita.

La escucho durante horas tumbada en el sofá. Un rato después cambio aquel compacto por un disco virgen. La suave musica proveniente de un piano sustituyo a la anterior, solo que a esta, Bella la conocía como la palma de su mano. Era un disco con las canciones autoría del amor de su existencia. Escucho su canción de cuna sonar repetidas veces, permitió, después de un rato, que el disco siguiera su curso con la canción de Esme.

Se sumergió en sus recuerdos y comenzó a tararear aquella melodía. Su estado era deplorable y lo sabía. No se había dado una ducha en días, no había ingerido alimento alguno desde la mañana del día anterior, si es que a esa barra de granola se le podía considerar alimento, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por hematomas iguales a los de Edward, y su piel era tan pálida como la de los Cullen.

Por impulso se levanto del sofá y comenzó a bailar, o al menos a hacer el intento; recordando las clases de ballet que había tomado cuando pequeña. Ahora recordaba porque no continúo con ellas. Apestaba. Aunque poco le importo en esos momentos el tener la gracia de un hipopótamo en traje de bailarina. De igual manera estaba sola.

El volumen de la musica fue lo suficientemente alto como para no escuchar el llamado de la puerta ni el como esta era abierta. Continúo bailando. Totalmente ajena al público que tenia. Dio un giro, y casi cae de bruces al suelo cuando, a mitad de la vuelta, pudo divisar los rostros familiares que la miraban con asombro, escepticismo y picardía. Rápidamente tomo el control del reproductor de musica y lo apago. Las pequeñas manos de Alice ofrecieron aplausos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto incomoda y molesta

-Um… ¿Sorpresa?- murmuro Jasper.

-¿Qué huele tan mal?- pregunto Emmett con una mueca en la cara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –repitió su pregunta

-Bella, es tu cumpleaños ¡Felices veintinueve amiga! –Grito Alice eufórica.

-¿Mi cumpleaños?- inquirió sorprendida. ¿Era su cumpleaños? ¡Imposible!. Lo hubiese recordado…Si no estuviese dejándose llevar por la miseria

-¿Qué huele tan mal?- volvió a preguntar Emmett

-No tenían que venir hasta aquí- murmuro.

-No, pero de igual manera quisimos hacerlo- Declaro Rosalie.

-Pues siento mucho que se hallan tomado la molestia. Ahora por favor, quiero estar sola.

-No podemos dejarte sola el día de tu cumpleaños, cariño- discrepo Renee.- Este día debes pasarlo con tus seres queridos.

-También en este día la gente debe hacer lo que yo quiera. Y quiero estar sola

-¿Qué huele tan mal?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Emmett

-¡Soy yo! ¿Contento?- grito molesta.

-Isabella, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Pero de igual manera lo harás. Ahora, iras a darte un baño, te alistaras, y vendrás con una sonrisa a festejar tu cumpleaños con nosotros. ¿Me has entendido?- Ordeno Charlie.

Bella frunció el seño, pero asintió. –Aguarden un momento, iré a bañarme. –y se encamino al cuarto de baño.

Segundos después de que Bella se marchara, Jacob Black entro por la puerta cargando un paquete. -¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto curioso al ver las miradas de todos.

El ex jefe de policía Swan negó con la cabeza –Llegaste justo a tiempo para la diversión Jake. Andando, hay que limpiar este basurero.

Isabella entro en la ducha. El agua caliente relajo sus músculos y suspiro. En verdad había sudo una buena idea eso de tomar un baño. Se sentía relajada. Tomo un poco de su shampoo de fresas favorito y lo unto en su cabello. Masajeo suavemente el cuero cabelludo y tomo un poco de jabón para lavar su cuerpo. Lo unto sobre una esponja y comenzó por sus brazos.

Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba darse un baño después de un duro día de trabajo; el como en varias ocasiones Edward se recargaba en el marco de la puerta observándola asearse con sumo interés… era en esos momentos cuando entendía el porque de tanta insistencia en una puerta de cristal en lugar de una simple cortina para la bañera. También recordaba el como Edward llegaba por detrás, abría la puerta, entraba con ella y le quitaba la esponja de las manos. Como untaba jabón en sus pálidas manos y comenzaba a masajear su cuello. O el como besaba hambriento sus labios mientras la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared dejando sus manos vagar hacia…

_¡Basta, Bella! _

Tuvo que regañarse mentalmente, sacudió la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para perderse en sus recuerdos, y aun menos en_ esa _clase de recuerdos, en esos momentos. Suspiro y enjuago su cuerpo. Salio de la bañera, tomo una toalla y se seco rápidamente. Envolviendo su cuerpo en aquel pedazo de tela salio hacia su recamara. Ahí, se encontró con un cuarto limpio. La cama hecha, la ropa sucia junta en una esquina, no mas botellas ni despilfarros por doquier, y a las culpables de aquel acto sentadas sonrientes sobre la cama… dispuestas a cometer otro crimen.

Rosalie y Alice se acercaron a Bella y la condujeron hacia el armario. Bien sabía que gritar no serviría de nada. Nadie iría en su auxilio, así que simplemente se dejo guiar. Soportaría valientemente aquella tortura.

Una hora más tarde las tres salieron de la habitación. Rose y Alice tenían una sonrisa en sus labios. Satisfechas por un trabajo bien realizado. Bella sin embargo portaba una mueca de desagrado. El pantalón azul que escogieron para ella le amoldaba perfectamente a sus piernas largas y esbeltas. El corsé blanco era ajustado, dejando que sus atributos destacaran más de lo usual. Y su cara estaba ligeramente maquillada, sin contar todo el polvo que escondían sus ojeras. Su cabello fue aplacado, con pequeños rizos al final. Lucia hermosa, eso no podía negarlo.

-Luces hermosa, Bella- declaro Emmett. –Y has dejado de apestar.

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada. –Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez- declaro sentándose en el sofá. Charlie y Renee se sentaron a su lado, Alice cruzo las piernas y se sentó en el suelo, junto con Jasper. Rosalie se sentó en un brazo del sofá. Emmet se quedo de pie, del lado contrario se situó Jacob. Angela se sentó en el otro brazo del sofá. Ben se coloco a su lado. Tyler, Jessica, Eric y Lauren se quedaron de pie justo frente a Bella.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto.

-¡Hora de abrir regalos!- declaro Alice animadamente.

Isabella recibió paquete tras paquete. Todos envueltos en papeles de brillantes colores, desenvolvió rápidamente cada uno de ellos. Ropa, libros, maquillaje, mas ropa… básicamente esos fueron sus obsequios. Exhalo aliviada después de desenvolver el último. Pero, aparecido quien sabe de donde, Jacob Black dejo en la mesita frente al sofá una enorme caja cuadrada de color rosa. Lo miro con asombro y pánico.

-A mi no me culpes- Declaro Black alzando las manos- Llego al restaurante de Renee esta mañana, con instrucciones de que era para ti. Yo solo lo cargue hasta aquí. Vamos, ábrelo.

Sin saber porque su corazón comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Con curiosidad levanto la tapa del paquete, para después soltarla como si aquello fuese venenoso. Dentro se encontraba un pastel de chocolate. Si bien ese hecho la desconcertó, lo que le hizo reaccionar de aquella manera fue lo que estaba escrito en este.

_Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. _

_Te amo. E._

-Emmett, dime que tu lo hiciste- Pidió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El aludido negó rápidamente –No. Te juro que no tuve nada que ver en esto.

-Vamos Emmett, ¡no es gracioso!- Exclamo Rosalie golpeándolo en el brazo.

-¡Yo no lo hice!- Grito sobando su brazo –Jamás haría algo así. Hasta yo tengo mis límites.

-¿Entonces quien…

-Mira- hablo Eric interrumpiéndola. Señalo la tapa que estaba tirada a su costado- Hay algo pegado ahí.

La albina se agacho, con dedos trémulos tomo la tapa y despego aquel negro aparato que traía. Era una grabadora. La inscripción _Escúchame_ venia escrita en una hoja pegada a aquella pequeña grabadora.

-¡Vamos!- Animo Alice – ¡Anda, reprodúcela!

Obedeciendo el mandato la coloco en la mesa y apretó el botón de inicio.

_- Hola pequeña ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

Todos se miraron entre si desconcertados. Esa era sin duda alguna la voz de Edward. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Bella llevo sus manos a su rostro por la sorpresa. No articulo palabra… solo escucho.

-_Lo se. Esto te resultara un poco… macabro. Pero no podía permitirme el no desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Emmett, disculpa a mi chica, se que te culpo por esto… también lamento el golpe de Rosalie.-_la voz de la cinta rió_- ¿Sabes? Esto es tan difícil para mi…estoy seguro que pensaras no debe compararse a lo que tu estas sintiendo, pero mi dolor es doble, porque el que tu sufras me hace sufrir a mi. _

"_Pero he encontrado una solución. Ayudare a que mi partida no sea tan dura para ti. Te he dejado varias cartas. Que llegaran esporádicamente y tienes que hacer lo que estas te digan. Y no intentes averiguar como lo hice. Compláceme. Y por una vez en tu vida sígueme. _

"_Un ángel como tu no debe tener una mirada triste, Bella ¡Es tu cumpleaños!, diviértete. Los veintinueve no se cumplen todos los días –_más risas- _Arréglate, deja que el mundo vea lo hermosa y sensual que eres. Sal con tus amigos, olvídate de todo, y abandonen al idiota de Crownler… espera… ¿esta ahí, cierto? ¡Hola Tyler! ¿Qué tal va todo?_

Todos rieron ante aquello. Edward era único y sensacional.

_"Espera mi primera entrega mañana_. _Se que todo esto te resultara extraño… pero aun no estoy preparado para decirte adiós. Te amo Bella. Mi Bella. _

La cinta se apago. Todos guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos.

-Eso fue… extraño- declaro Angela

-Pero fue muy lindo. ¿Lo escuchaste Bella? ¡Te ha dejado cartas! – exclamo Alice

La aludida asintió, aun un poco mareada por todo aquello. ¿Edward? ¿Cartas? ¿Qué diablos era todo eso? Y a pesar de las inseguridades ante esas misteriosas cartas no pudo evitar sentir emoción y una infinita alegría. Todavía quedaba algo de el en ese mundo, esperando para serle entregado a ella. Su último regalo… lo ultimo que haría por ella.

Después de todo, su Edward aun no se había ido por completo

* * *

_Hola! Wow... muchas gracias por sus reviews!! En verdad que no me lo esperaba... solo deseo hacer un buen trabajo con este capitulo. _

_Ahora, veamos... pido disculpas por el retraso, pero una semana ajetreada no me dejo hacerlo anteriormente. Como lo mencione, espero les haya agradado. _

_Ahora bien, me disculpo si no esta correctamente escrito el apellido de Tyler, pero mi Crepusculo fue prestado a una amiga y no pude chacarlo. Agradeceria si se me corrigiese. _

_¿Porque Tyler y no Newton?, simple. Ya tengo un papel destinado para el. Saldra mas adelante, lo juro._

_**Review´s** please!! es la unica forma de saber si esto les gusto. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer, el uso de los personajes es por "sano" entretenimiento. P.S I Love You es copyright de sus respectivos autores. Nada de lo que ves aquí me pertenece, solo me adjudico la adaptación._

_**P.D. Te Amo.**_

_**/**_

_**Capitulo 3.**_

_**/**_

Alice se levanto gracilmente con una sonrisa surcando sus finas facciones. Tomo el brazo derecho de Isabella y comenzó a dar pequeños jalones a este. La albina surco una ceja en señal de extrañeza ante la insistente acción de la pequeña chica.

-¡Vamos Bella, ponte de pie!- grito la pelinegra –Salgamos de este lugar y vayamos a divertirnos.

-Alice, no- susurro Bella – No tengo ánimos para cumplir con tus planes.

-¡Pero es una orden de Edward!- musito Emmett interviniendo en la discusión, apoyando a su pequeña hermana – No querrás que se moleste por no cumplir con sus demandas, ¿o si?

Era un juego sucio. Se supo perdedora desde que el nombre Edward resbalo de los labios de Emmett. Miro a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de escape. No podía argumentar la limpieza de su hogar, pues esta ya había sido arreglada, tampoco podía argumentar una enfermedad pues inmediatamente sabrían que era una mentira; como bien decía su esposo, nadie creía sus embustes… era pésima mentirosa. Entonces noto a la pareja de ancianos que se hallaban a su lado y ahí encontró una posibilidad.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?- sugirió inocentemente – No creo que Renee y Charlie se sientan cómodos en algún bar.

Renee bufo –Tonterías, hija. No es necesario que estés con nosotros esta noche. Podemos vernos en cualquier momento.

Charlie asintió- Anda Bells, sal y diviértete con tus amigos. No te preocupes por nosotros. A ti te hace falta una tarde con ellos.

Bella suspiro cansinamente. Había perdido. Su única posibilidad de librarse de algún maquiavélico plan de Alice se había ido por la borda cuando sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con este. Rosalie elegantemente se levanto y aliso las invisibles arrugas de su atuendo. Dedico una sonrisa a la malhumorada castaña. Alice emitió un grito de alegría y tomo la mano de Bella.

-Creo que esta decidido, Bella- Hablo Rosalie

La aludida soltó un bufido mientras se incorporaba. Su ceño fruncido mientras tomaba su chaqueta y seguía a sus _amigos _fuera del departamento. Bajaron y salieron del edificio. Fuera de este se encontraban estacionados varios autos. Isabella subió junto con Alice a un Porsche amarillo y se enfurruño contra el asiento. La pelinegra rió con soltura al contemplarla.

-Vamos Bells,- comenzó a hablar entre pequeñas risas- No sirve de nada que tengas esa actitud. Has perdido; resígnate y disfruta. Recuerda que es tu noche.

-Alice, ¿en verdad es necesario todo esto?- pregunto con amargura -¿No podemos festejar de otra manera?

La aludida negó con la cabeza –Anda Bella, no seas aguafiestas.- Esbozo una amplia sonrisa y la miro de reojo.- Veras que te divertirás.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde es exactamente donde nos dirigimos?- cuestiono Isabella arqueando una ceja.

-Es uno de los clubes nocturnos más exclusivos de Phoenix. –Explico con júbilo- No cualquiera puede entrar. ¡La pasaremos en grande, Bella!

-Y si no admiten a cualquiera ¿Cómo pretendes que nos dejen entrar?

Alice rió con regocijo- ¡Pero que tonta eres! ¡Claro que nos dejaran pasar!- Estaciono su automóvil junto al BMW de Rosalie, apago el motor y salio. –Tu bien sabes que Alice Cullen no acepta un no por respuesta.

La albina puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su compañera.

-¡¿Cómo que no podemos entrar?!- Grito furioso la pequeña chica mientras fulminaba con la mirada al robusto hombre frente a ella

El hombre, de oscuros cabellos y musculatura exagerada cruzo los brazos en el pecho y miro con indiferencia a la mujer por sobre las gafas oscuras. –Entiéndelo, chiquilla. No puedo dejarte entrar… Esta noche solo los socios son los que tienen acceso al local

-Es un…- Emmett poso una de sus manos sobre la boca de su consanguínea silenciando la maldición que esta estaba por decir.

Jasper rió nerviosamente, azorado por el espectáculo montado por su pareja. Rosalie, en cambio, cubrió un poco su rostro en un vano intento de ocultarse ante tal vergüenza.

Un chico de negros y largos cabellos sujetados en una coleta se acerco a la castaña. Fue en ese momento que Isabella noto que Jacob también se encontraba con ellos - Creo que deberíamos escapar antes de que se den cuenta que venimos con ella- susurro a la albina. Bella suspiro, bien sabia que todo esto terminaría de mala forma.

-no es mala idea- susurro como respuesta- Pero si la abandono ahora mañana tendré que soportar toda una tortura al estilo Alice.- Volvió a suspirar y miro a los ojos a Black- Creo que debemos aguardar a que se de por vencida.

Jake rió. Bella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando lo vio hacerlo… tenia una bonita risa. – Y dime, ¿Todas sus salidas son así?- cuestiono el hombre, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos.

-La mayoría- contesto sinceramente mientras echaba un vistazo al frente y veía a su mejor amiga gesticular con las manos.- Aunque usualmente lo vergonzoso sucede dentro de los locales. –

Jacob rió nuevamente. - ¿De verdad? Vaya… ¿Esto es lo peor que ha sucedido? ¿O hay otra más que merezca el premio?

La castaña sostuvo su barbilla, pensando – Bien… Si, definitivamente hay otra que merece el primer lugar.

-¿Ah si?- cuestiono sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Y que fue lo que sucedió?-

Isabella abrió la boca, lista para comenzar su relato

-¡¿Pero es que no sabe quien es ella?!- Grito Alice interrumpiendo su conversación. Ambos viraron la cabeza hacia el porvenir de los gritos.

Bella palideció. Sus amigos y los dos gorilas que vigilaban la puerta, así como varias personas que se encontraban a su alrededor la observaban detenidamente. Trago saliva y miro a la pequeña Alice. Quien la miraba suplicante al tiempo que susurraba inaudiblemente un _sígueme el juego._

Alice siguió con su relato _-_Ella es Isabella Marie Swan. De la familia real de los Swan. Es la princesa de… de…

-Dublin.- completo Jacob, uniéndose al juego. La mujer a su costado lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Claro, Dublín ¿Donde diablos tengo la cabeza?- Alice se golpeo ligeramente la frente, y prosiguió.- Y estamos aquí porqué nuestra princesa deseaba conocer los lugares mas populares de Estados Unidos. Aunque claro, nunca pensamos que le negarían el acceso a este establecimiento.

-Y si es una princesa ¿Dónde esta su corona?- pregunto uno de los gorilas, mirándola con escepticismo.

-¿Hola? ¡Esto es Phoenix! ¿Acaso creen que la dejaremos andar por aquí con una corona sobre su cabeza? – Pregunto sarcásticamente Emmett, - Las calles no son seguras para nadie, menos para alguien de la realeza.

Bella estaba completamente avergonzada. Tenía la cabeza gacha y ese color carmín tan particular y frecuente en ella adornaba todo su rostro. Cambiaba de opinión. Definitivamente este era el momento mas vergonzoso que recordaba… sin contar el karaoke. Escucho reír entre dientes a Jacob y encorvo los hombros. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto a ella? Miro hacia el frente por sobre sus castaños cabellos y lanzo una envenenada mirada a la mente maestra de aquella farsa ¿Cómo era posible que se llamase su amiga?

-Anda pincesa Isabella, ¡Sonríe a estos lacayos!- Grito Alice

_-Para ser tan pequeña, eres increíblemente irritante_

Sin duda alguna estaba de acuerdo con Edward. No había una manera más perfecta de describir a Alice Cullen. Esbozo una tímida sonrisa y rápidamente se oculto tras la cortina de cabello.

-Escucha chica. ¿Es que acaso nos crees tan estupidos como para… -

Su compañero de trabajo puso una mano frente a el y negó con la cabeza. –Anda, pasen.- Quito la cadena y se hizo a un lado. Su camarada le observaba estupefacto.

Alice grito eufórica y se abrazo de Jasper, festejando su victoria. Choco las palmas con Emmett y tomando la mano de Rosalie entro al local. Los chicos entraron tras de ellas. El rubio negando con la cabeza y el corpulento riendo. Jacob toco el brazo de Bella quien levanto tímidamente la cabeza

-Por favor, dime que he muerto- musito avergonzada.

Jake río- Lamento decepcionarte pero sigues con vida. Y estamos entrando. Así que…- Estiro la mano hacia ella. -¿Vamos?

Bella acepto el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones. La mano de Jacob era tibia, casi caliente. Y a comparación de la suya su tamaño era enorme. Recibió a cambio un ligero apretón. Jake sonrió ampliamente y la guió hacia el interior del edificio.

-¿Cómo es posible que los hayas dejado entrar?- Cuestiono uno de los gorilas a su compañero.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.- No se tu, pero ya estaba harto de esa chiquilla. Además, es el pretexto más original que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Estupido. Pero original.

El local estaba iluminado por una tenue luz color azul, reflectores color rojo iluminaban la pista de baile. Esta estaba completamente llena. Las personas bailaban al compás de la música que resonaba en el amplio espacio del lugar. Jasper los guió hacia el segundo piso. Ahí, en una mesa vacía decidieron tomar asiento. Rosalie asomo su cabeza por la barandilla.

-Este lugar es impresionante- Exclamo Rose- Me sorprende que nos hayan dejado entrar.

-Ni que lo digas-. Convino Jasper- No tengo la menor idea de cómo fue que funciono esa historia tuya, Alice.

-Se los dije. Nadie dice no a Alice Cullen- Admitió la aludida, orgullosa.

-Es verdad.- cabeceo Emmett –Nunca hay que apostar en contra de Alice.

Bebieron, bailaron, rieron. Aquellos meses durante los cuales ninguno de ellos tuvo ánimos de festejar fueron recompensados esa noche. Alice escucho una rítmica canción y tomando el brazo de Jasper bajaron a la pista. Rosalie y Emmett se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. El extendió su mano hacia la rubia y siguieron a la inusual pareja.

Isabella suspiro y llevo su bebida a sus labios., La bebió de un trago y sirvió un poco mas de la botella que estaba en la mesa. Nunca le había gustado mucho beber, terminaba en situaciones sumamente incomodas cada vez que lo hacia y con un dolor de cabeza asqueroso el día siguiente Pero esta vez, beber le ayudaba a olvidar.

Y ella moría por olvidar.

Olvidar todas las veces que Edward y Emmett reían al unísono cundo ella y Rosalie, pero sobre todo Alice, se ponían en ridículo a si mismas. Olvidar el como cuando sonaba una canción que a todos les gustaba Alice tiraba del brazo de Jasper hasta La pista de baile, Emmett tomaba la mano de Rosalie y era guiado por esta, y el como Edward le ofrecía su mano haciendo una pequeña reverencia al tiempo que con galantes palabras la invitaba a bailar, a pesar de saber que ese no era su fuerte. Olvidar cuando salían riendo del local y se dirigían a sus hogares. Olvidar cuando terminaba quedándose dormida en los cómodos asientos del Volvo de su amado.

Quería olvidar que ya no habría nadie que la cargara en brazos hasta su cama. Que ya nadie la desvestiría y le colocaría su ropa de dormir. Que nadie besaría su cabeza ni le susurraría que la amaba después de apagar la luz. Que nadie le llevaría algo para la resaca al día siguiente

Tomo su trago nuevamente de una sola vez. Si, definitivamente tenia que olvidar su soledad.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- le cuestión Jacob llamando su atención.

Bella negó con la cabeza. –Yo no bailo, Jake.

-Ah… - Musito.- Y, si no bailas, entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste venir aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? No podía negarme a la invitación de Alice. La lastimaría y no podria soportarlo. –

- Deberías pensar un poco mas en ti- murmuro Jacob

La albina se puso de pie- Discúlpame un momento- le dijo al chico antes de dirigirse al tocador tambaleantemente.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a los lavabos. Giro la llave del agua y mojo su rostro. Se miro en el espejo. Aquella persona que se mostraba del otro lado le resultaba una desconocida, sus ojos color chocolate se veían opacos, apagados, y eran rodeados por una onda purpúrea debajo de estos. Pese a todo el maquillaje que Alice había usado sobre ella su rostro aun lucia demacrado.

No podía seguir fingiendo que se la pasaba bien por más tiempo.

Involuntarios sollozos escaparon de sus labios. Llevo una mano a su boca intentando refrenarlos, el dorso de estas comenzaron a empaparse por las traicioneras lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Salio corriendo de ahí y se introdujo en un pequeño cuarto junto al sanitario. Se vio rodeada en aquel reducido espacio por docenas de cajas de plástico. Sin duda alguna esa era una bodega. Se dejo caer al suelo y abrazo sus rodillas para luego soltarse a llorar.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Bella decidió ir al tocador. Jacob miro de nueva cuenta su reloj. Ninguna chica solía tardar tanto tiempo en el sanitario ¿O si? Preocupado se levanto de la mesa y bajo las escaleras. Entrecerró los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación que había y así poder localizar a la albina. Camino entre la multitud de personas, se disculpo con varias con las cuales tropezó. Llego momentos después a una puerta con un pequeño muñeco frente a ella…. ¿Este debía ser su destino, no?

-¿Bella?- Llamo -¿Bella, estas ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Escucho un sollozo en la puerta de al lado. Con una mirada de extrañeza se dirigió hacia la puerta. No había ningún letrero en esta. Nuevamente se escucho un sollozo. Jacob tomo la perilla de la puerta la empujo. Su rostro reflejo sorpresa al mirar a la castaña que hasta hace unos momentos había estado buscando sentada en el suelo, sus rodillas abrazadas y su cara escondida entre ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono

Bella levanto la cabeza al escuchar esa familiar voz. Intento limpiar las lagrimas, pero desistió rápidamente al notar que era en vano… estas siempre regresaban- Intento comprender por que la vida es una mierda y alejo a mi esposo de mi lado. – Le contesto con franqueza... o al menos la poca que le quedaba en su estado.

-Entonces volveré mas tarde. –Dijo Jacob cerrando la puerta.

Black se dio la media vuelta, pero transcurrieron tan solo unos segundos para que la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas se abriera. Una blancuzca mano lo tomo por la camisa y fue jalado hacia el interior de la bodega. Isabella cerró la puerta tras meter a su amigo.

-Es un espacio muy reducido- hablo Jake mirándola con picardía –Pero si quieres que estemos un poco apretados para estar juntos por mi no hay problema

-No digas estupideces, Jacob Black.

Silencio. Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato. Bella desvió la mirada cuando empezó a sentir la picazón de las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar. Los cerró y apretó fuertemente. De repente, Isabella sintió un calor sobrecogedor alrededor suyo. Abrió los ojos para toparse con dos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su frágil cuerpo Alzo la cabeza y se encontró con la mandíbula de Jacob.

El hombre separo un poco sus cuerpos –Adelante- musito mirándola a los ojos.

Bella comenzó a llorar, aferrándose a la camisa del joven Quileute y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Jake acaricio tiernamente su cabeza y su espalda. Sabia que debía desahogarse, dejar salir todo lo que la estaba afectando a sobremanera…. Y el estaría ahí para consolarla.

La albina lloro por un rato mas, recibiendo en todo momento el consuelo de Black. Minutos después alejo su rostro de su cuerpo e intentó librarse de su agarre. Jacob, comprendiendo su deseo, la soltó.

-Discúlpame, Jake- Musito quedamente limpiando las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano –Yo solo…

El aludido puso un dedo sobre sus labios –Calla. Lo entiendo.

-¿Porque tuvo que pasar todo esto, Jake?- cuestiono - ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto a nosotros? ¿Por qué el?

Se encogió de hombros –Yo no tengo respuestas para eso, Bella. Pero lo que si tengo claro, es que sumergirte en la tristeza no te hará ningún bien.

-¿Y tu que sabes de lo que me pasa?- pregunto molesta- ¡Quien diablos te crees que eres para decirme que debo hacer!

-Quizás tengas razón, yo no soy nadie para decirte que debes hacer. Pero te comprendo, se exactamente lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas…. No de la misma manera, pero aun así, una perdida es una perdida.

-¿de que estas hablando?

-No se si te sirva de consuelo, pero yo también perdí a la mujer que amaba. Aunque claro, en mi caso uno de los dos tomo la desición. – La miro un momento- Íbamos a casarnos. Un día regrese a casa y la encontré en la cama con un amigo mió

-Oh, Jake… lo siento.

-Yo no. –Hablo – De no haberlos encontrado, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo más hubiera continuado viéndome la cara. – La miro a los ojos.- ¿Cómo fue que…? Bueno, tú sabes…-

Isabella suspiro – Edward llevo mucho tiempo con jaqueca. Llegaba a casa sumamente agotado y se frotaba las sienes constantemente cuando creía que yo no lo miraba. Sufría mareos y solía tallarse los ojos, en ocasione miraba borroso o doble… cuando le cuestione me dijo que lo mas probable es que necesitara anteojos. Se negó a ir al doctor por más que le insistí Pero el día que comenzó a vomitar fue cuando me preocupe en verdad.

"Esa misma tarde le dije que teníamos que ir al doctor. Discutimos por eso. El insistía en que todo estaba bien y yo no podía creer que el insistiera en que nada sucedía cuando su piel era aun mas pálida que de costumbre. Al final accedió a ir conmigo, aunque dijo que solo lo hacia para demostrarme que estaba completamente bien.

"Le hicieron varios estudios Edward empeoro, vomitaba cada mañana, algunas veces por la tarde y también por la noche... Pasaron semanas y un día recibimos la llamada de un doctor citándonos al día siguiente. Acudimos y el medico nos informo que era lo que le sucedía.

"Edward tenía un tumor cerebral. Estaba demasiado avanzado y no podía hacerse nada por el. Podían extraerlo con una operación, pero garantizaban que este no se iría del todo, que volvería… pero debían intentarlo.

Bella callo. No había hablado de eso con nadie jamás. Sentía una horrible sensación cuando hablaba del momento en que les informaron sobre aquel tumor. Y ahora estaba aquí, encerrada en una bodega con un amigo de sus padres, hablándolo como si fuese un cotilleo barato.

-Lo siento- musito Jacob sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-Yo también, Jake.

-Tal parece que somos desafortunados en el amor.- Musito el chico volviendo a sonreír –Debe de haber un campo en común entre nosotros.

-¿Tu crees?- contesto siguiéndole el juego en su intento por distraerla -¿Y que tienes en mente?

-Bueno, no lo se…. Quizás ambos apoyemos al mismo equipo de Béisbol ¿Diamondbacks?, Por ejemplo.

-Nunca he sido muy aficionada a los deportes- contó con franqueza

Jacob chasqueo la lengua- Eso esta mal. – Llevo su mano a su barbilla y luego alegremente dijo -¡Tengo una idea! Un día de estos debemos ir juntos a un partido, ¿Te parece bien, mi querida compañera de mala fortuna?

La mujer rió –Si, me parece bien.

Había llegado el momento de marcharse a casa. Bella subió a la camioneta de Jacob, pues en estado tan inconveniente de Alice esta no podría conducir, y se encaminaron a la casa de su madre. Bella protesto al percatarse de donde se dirigían, mas sin en cambio el Quileute solo sonrió e ignoro sus reclamos. La albina recargo la cabeza contra el asiento. Miro hacia fuera y se quedo dormida.

El particular sonar de su teléfono celular la saco del mundo de Morfeo. Bella se sentó sobre la cama y con ojos somnolientos miro a su alrededor. Reconocía aquellas paredes pintadas de color azul marino, el escritorio de madera colocado a un costado y el cacharro de computador colocado encima de este. Era su vieja habitación.

Nuevamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y entonces recordó el porque se encontraba despierta. Se estiro hasta alcanzar su bolso tirado a un costado y busco entre sus cosas hasta hallar con su móvil. Este sonó entre sus manos y la castaña sintió su cabeza estallar.

-¿Hola?- Contesto sin ganas

-_Hola dormilona- _Contesto una conocida voz de mujer, se trataba de Rosalie

-¿Quien eres_?_- Le cuestiono Isabella a su rubia amiga

_- No tengo la menor idea. Aunque el tipo que esta recostado a mi lado piensa que le conozco_

Bella separo el auricular de la oreja al escuchar la estruendosa risa de Emmett de fondo. – Me siento fatal Rose, siento como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar

_-Bienvenida al mundo de los veintinueve, cariño. Veras que tu cuerpo no aguanta tanto las resacas como uno de veintiocho. _

-Rose no molestes. Solo quiero dormir.

-_Lamento molestarla, pero era mi obligación recordarle que hay algo esperando por usted en el buzón de su apartamento... ¿O es que lo habías olvidado? _

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron con desmesura, colgó sin inmutarse en contestarle a su amiga, se coloco la trampa mortal que llevaba por zapatos, se puso su chaqueta y salio rauda y veloz de la casa de su madre. El día de hoy recibiría la primera carta de parte de su amado Edward. Sentía una emoción nueva crecer dentro de ella, era como si fuera el propio Edward la que la esperaba en casa.

Sus pies no cooperaban mucho en la enmienda de llegar rápido a casa, choco contra varios transeúntes y el tacón de sus zapatos se atoraba entre las rencillas del pavimento. Después de aquella odisea logro llegar al complejo departamental en el que vivía. Saco con pulso tembloroso la llave de su buzón y la introdujo en la cerradura. Tiro de ella suavemente y saco el correo.

Paso una carta tras otra. Cuentas, promoción del banco, correo basura, otra promoción…. Y al fin localizo un sobre color blanco con la inscripción _Bella_ en el centro de este en perfecta caligrafía.

Esta vez subió lentamente hasta su departamento. Entro en el y dejo su bolso y sus llaves sobre una mesa colocada en el recibidor. Se quito el abrigo y lo coloco en el sofá. Se sentó sobre este y coerzo a darle vueltas al sobre. Acaricio las letras que formaban su nombre, sabiendo que fueron escritas por su amado esposo. Con delicadeza rompió una esquina y saco la hoja blanca que venia en el interior La desdoblo con delicadeza y leyó su contenido.

_¡Ahórrate más moretones y cómprate una lámpara! Eres lo suficientemente peligrosa a la luz, no quiero imaginarme lo que te sucederá en la oscuridad. _

_P.D. Te amo. _

Bella releyó aquella carta varias veces, acaricio la hoja de papel y lloro mientras lo hacia. Tendría que recurrir a Alice para comprar aquella lámpara… auque pensándolo mejor era una buena idea el ocultárselo; se ahorraría la euforia que azotaba a Alice cuando incluías la palabra _compras_ en una oración Pero tendria que comprar ese articulo, Edward contaba con ello.

Y no lo defraudaría.

* * *

**_Hola!! _**

**_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero los profesores decidieron hacer la semana nacional de "Jodamos a los estudiantes" así que entre examen y examen apenas tenia tiempo para darme una vuelta por aquí. Además, con mi horario vespertino, pues, el tiempo francamente no me rinde _**

**_Estoy muy emocionada por la pronta salida de Amanecer en México, faltan muy pocos días. Exactamente 12. Juro que me muero de ganas Y además, he comenzado a trabajar en otro fic de Twilight… lo publicare muy pronto. _**

_**Ahora, por ahi alguien me pregunto si eran humanos. Y efectivamente, todos son humanos. Espero este capitulo haya resuelto tu duda -**_

**_Quiero agradece__r a __todos aquellos que me dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo en leer esta historia. Y agradezco aun más a todos los que me regalaron un poco mas de tiempo dejándome un review. Que San Edward se los pague xD. _**

_**Reviews plase!! Así es la única manera de saber si les esta gustando o no. **_

_**Nos veremos pronto!!**_


End file.
